Prompto Argentum (CaptainBasch)
"Companion of the Chosen King, with a past he'd rather forget. He fights using guns and machinery, with some help from his trusty camera." -'Character description' Prompto Argentum is one of the main characters in Final Fantasy XV and a representative of said game. Appearance Prompto Kingsglaive.png|Alt 1, "Kingsglaive" Prompto Tundra.png|Alt 2, "Tundra Attire" Prompto Casual.png|Alt 3, "Casual Prompto" Prompto is identical to his appearance in Final Fantasy XV; he wears two bands on his right arm, black gloves, a black shirt with a white pattern, and a sleeveless black vest with a dark red flannel shirt attached underneath. He wears dark pants with a faint leopard print. He wears black boots with red soles that are lined with white fur. Prompto's black open vest has various tags. The back of Prompto's waistcoat reads "DEADORALIVE." Like all main party members, Prompto has skull motifs to his outfit. The buttons on his jacket have skulls, he has a belt buckle in the shape of a skull, and another skull on the tag on his trousers. Prompto's first alternate outfit, "Kingsglaive", is Prompto's attire after Noctis returns after ten years sleeping in the crystal. The outfit consists of a black frock coat, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black, knee-high boots. Prompto's second alternate outfit, "Tundra Attire", is his appearance in Episode Prompto. Prompto's third alternate outfit, "Casual Prompto", puts him in his casual attire from Final Fantasy XV. Prompto's Manikin, the Shadowed Photographer, is colored pink and black. Battle Prompto is described as a Run n' Gunner. Most of Prompto's moves are purely long-range, and Prompto can freely move while using most of them. However, his moves do not easily stagger opponents. His guns need to reload after extended use, so count your bullets. EX Mode Equipped Lion Heart! Prompto equips the Lion Heart, his strongest weapon in Final Fantasy XV. Equipment Prompto can equip Daggers, Guns, Machines, Parrying Weapons, Bangles, Hats, Ribbons, Clothing and Light Armor. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory Trivia *The only weapon Prompto can use in Dissidia that he could not use in his original game is the Cerberus. The Cerberus was originally a unique weapon for Noctis. *Prompto's exclusive weapons are based around cameras. His second exclusive weapon, the Luxtun Camera, is named after the text that appears on the model of Prompto's camera in Final Fantasy XV. Author Notes Prompto is my favorite character from Final Fantasy XV. When I started adding projects on here, I knew I'd have to make Prompto. I wanted him as faithful as possible to his appearance in Episode Prompto, but had to work with him so to be different enough from Laguna. I wanted the camera in the moveset so bad. Originally, Crackshot was not a Brave to HP attack, but a normal HP attack working the same way. Prompto takes a photo, then fires the gun. I ended up changing it, just because the original seemed way too derivative and just worked better the way it does now. I might go back in and add some moves based off the various machines Prompto can acquire in Final Fantasy XV. Category:CaptainBasch20 Category:Square Characters Category:Final Fantasy XV characters